Well, I Was Baking
by StephintheTardis
Summary: What started out as baking a cake...well, you can figure out the rest.


_Why does baking have to be so difficult?_

For the better part of an hour, Lisa had been slaving over a recipe book, attempting to make sense of the cake recipe that she was attempting to bake. It wasn't as if she had never seen a cookbook in her life; on the contrary, she enjoyed baking, though everything she made was a disaster. So to attempt a decadent red velvet cake as fancy and complicated as this one was a dumb idea, indeed.

As she stirred the dry and wet ingredients together to make the red velvet batter, she sensed Rose's reiatsu approaching the kitchen rather quickly, causing her to furrow her brows in irritation. The last thing she needed was to make a complete fool of herself in front of the man. She already knew that he was a much more accomplished cook that she was; hell, he was better at _everything _he did. So watching her bake this extremely difficult recipe was bound to be rather amusing to him, whether she liked it or not.

She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as the tall, golden-haired man entered the room, his violet eyes quickly finding her rather irate form. Lisa ignored the amused smile that crossed his lips, keeping her eyes focused on the project before her, desperate to get it right. It couldn't be that difficult; she would succeed if it were the last thing she did. Glancing to the side, she saw Rose lean against the counter, eyes gleaming as he watched her perform her handiwork, raising an eyebrow and her stirring pace quickened.

"My dear," he said softly, a slight chuckle upon his voice. "I don' think you're supposed to stir it so quickly. You'll ruin the batter." Her jaw clenched, knowing that his words spoke the truth. _Damn it, why must he always be right? _ she thought, turquoise eyes meeting shining violet orbs. There was anger clearly seen in them, though her glare had no effect on the man. He simply shrugged, straightening up and sliding towards her, stopping to stand directly behind her. A hand held onto the counter on either side of her, his body pressing lightly against hers as his chin rested on her shoulder, admiring her handiwork. A gleam shone in his eyes as he felt her body heat rise and Lisa fought hard to keep her concentration upon the cake batter rather than the man that stood so close.

She stiffened as his hand was suddenly upon hers, significantly slowing down the rate at which she was stirring the batter. He directed her hand in a slow, circular motion, running his nose along her bare shoulder as he did so.

"Rose, what do you think you're doing?" she asked stiffly, fighting to keep herself under control. Knowing the man for so long, and having the feelings that she did, really made her lose concentration on what she was doing. Clenching her jaw, she pushed back slightly on his form, causing him to move back from her ever so slightly. Dipping a spoon into the batter, she took a taste, turning around in Rose's arms to rub it in his face. "Mm, this is pretty good," she said, giving him a smirk, not realizing that a dribble of the batter had run down her lip. "And you can't have a taste. That's what you get for distracting me."

"Oh, is that so?" he replied, raising an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. "I don't think I need your permission to have a taste or not." Placing his hand gently under her chin, he raised her head slightly, keeping it eye-to-eye with his. God, she was beautiful. The look that her turquoise eyes held within them as she looked at him was enough to drive him mad with desire. Slowly, he allowed his tongue to sweep across her lip, tasting the cake batter as he took his tongue back in his mouth, humming in delight. A deep blush rose in her cheeks, but she stood her ground, eyes boring into the violet orbs that swept across her face and body.

"That was delicious," he said softly, keeping his hand firmly in place under her chin. "But I think I need a second taste to be sure." Wrapping his free arm around her waist, Rose pulled the woman into a kiss, letting his tongue slide through her lips, flicking it against hers. She hummed in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to wrap themselves into his long, golden main. She kissed back, a little more force going into the kiss as she pressed her body against his, feeling the desire grow increasingly stronger as the moments passed. Lisa was certain that soon, she would not be able to control herself and that instinct would soon be taking over.

Rose could sense her feelings; that was a gift that he had always been able to do. Moving his hands downward, he lifted her up, setting her onto the counter and positioning his body in between her legs, clawing at her exposed thigh as his other hand traveled to the strap of her tank top, slowly easing the strap from her shoulder. The kisses became deeper and more passionate, filled with longing and desire as the heat in the room increased, causing Rose's body to being to faintly perspire.

Lisa's hands clawed at his chest, forcing open his shirt as their lips remained locked, wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him closer to her. A low growl escaped her lips as she worked at his clothing, ripping his shirt completely open. She wanted him, there was nothing more to it. And she would have him if it were the last thing she did. Lisa began to lean backward upon the counter, breaking the kiss as Rose followed her downward, his lips tracing along her jaw line and down to her neck, nibbling and sucking on the porcelain skin. A low moan came from her as she slowly grinded upon his body, nearly aching with desire as he worked downward to her collarbone.

Rose's eyes never left Lisa's face, and the amount of desire that was upon it aroused him. "Lisa," he whispered softly, allowing his lips to trail along the skin of her chest, teasing her slightly. "You appear to have the same thoughts that I am having at this moment."

She sat up slightly, biting her lip as a wild smile twisted them. Her eyes sparkled with a devilish gleam at his words, and she nodded slightly before pressing her lips against his once again. The kiss was brief, and when she broke apart, hers remained hovering against his as she whispered, "Just take me now, for god's sake."

"Here, of all places? Lisa, my dear, I didn't know you were in to that sort of thing~."

"I don't care where," she said, an almost hungry expression upon her voice. "Just take me."

"If you insist, my dear…" Without another word, Rose had lifted his raven-haired beauty into his arms, carrying her away to the privacy of his own room…

The cake batter remained forgotten on the counter.


End file.
